chris1703fandomcom-20200213-history
We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (Chris1703 Style) cast video
Cast: * Rex as Himself * Woog as Himself * Dweeb as Himself * Elsa as Herself * Scooby Doo as Vorb * Professor Oak as Captain Neweyes * Satoshi as Louie * Rei-Chan as Cecilia * Rubeus as Professor Screweys * Shang as Stubbs the Clown * Aki Taylor as Dr. Julia Bleeb * Fievel Mousekewitz as Buster * Mama Mousekewitz as Buster's Mother * Coming soon on Youtube Anoter casts: * uster's Father - Papa Mousekewitz * Buster's Sibling - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Worm that Birds are trying to eats - Flik (Bugs a Life) * Small Dinosaur - Chomp (Dinosaur King) * Boy who wishes for a Mustaches - John Darling (Peter Pan) * Twins girls with Glasses - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) and Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Girl who wishes that dinosaurs are to be here right now - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Boy who wishes to see a Tyranosaurus - Melvin Butler (Sailor Moon) * Boy who wishes to see one of those flying dinosaurs - Atom/Astro Boy (Astro Boy) * Boy who Wishes to see a Plateosaurus - Micheal (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Other Boy who wishes to want see a Triceratop - Max (Dragon Tales) * Other Girl who wishes to see Dinosaur - Bubbles (The Powerpuff girls * Sasha (the girl that gets thanksgiving hat) - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Sasha' Mother - Vinny (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Meat Butcher - Chip Tracy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Man who says watch where you're going - Aladdin * Parade Leader - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventures) * Parad Band - Thesmelves * Children Watchin Parade - Thimselves * Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - David (Lilo and Stitch) * Paicking People - Himself * Screaming People - Peoples of Townsvile (The Powerpuff girls Movie) * Man that dweeb sees in subway - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue rangers) * Burglar with Gun - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * Grocery sales clerk - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Cat Screechin from trash can - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * 3 Gothic-looking people - Ed Banzai and Shenzi (The Lion King) * The Crows - Thesmelves * Loucie and Cecila as Chimpanzees - young Nala and Simba (The Lion King) * Stubbs dressd as a Lion - Himself * Frightened Man blwoing Bubble Gum - Himself * Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book) * Two Hood-Horned woman who runs and grabs the chained and hooked scepter during the end - Ursula and Morgana (The Little Mermaid) * Screaming man who wears glasses - Milo James Tatch (Atlantis the Lost Empire) * Screaming woman with hair coming off - Wedny Darling (Peter Pan) * Mermaid Holding american flag - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Rucgard (Mermaid's normal Brother) - Merboy (The Little Mermaid * Louie's Pareents - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask and Bunhead (Sailor Moon) * Cecilia's Parents - Dave Seville and ????? Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Note: